Untitled
by Tazmaster
Summary: Take a look back into Camp Half-blood and meet Melissa, Adonis, Addie, Jay, Hayden and Grace as they go through tough times, quests, problems, training and so on! This story is dedicated to: ShimmeringDaisyFace, BrunaMoonLight, XxBurning AngelxX, VirtualViola03, Miss Semi-Dependent, and XxBarely AlivexX for their OC's! Co-Written with ShimmeringDaisyFace
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Demigods!

**Lauren Grace Kulash**

Grace strolled around Camp Half-Blood, observing demigods challenging each other or playing tricks. She was never fond of the Stoll's tomfoolery; she didn't particularly think switching the shampoo in the Aphrodite Cabin with green hair dye was amusing, though she couldn't help but grinning anyway.

The clever demigod spotted Jay Martins, also known as her best friend, sauntering over to her. "What's up?" Jay asked smoothly.

Grace raised her eyebrow. "The sky?"

Jay let a chuckle escape his lips, risking one of Grace's deadly wolf glares.

"What?" The wild-haired girl asked defensively.

"Never mind, what I meant to ask was: How are you?" The brown haired son of Enyo asked, putting his hands together and stifling a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, how was vacation with your father?" Grace questioned, watching the Aphrodite children chase Travis and Connor, amused.

"It was cool, we went to a waterpark!" Jay recalled as a girl with straight dark brown hair passed them. "Oh, Hey Mel!" The son of Enyo called after her with a wave. Mel looked back, but continued walking. "Have you ever realized her hair sways when she walks? Or that the sun glistens off her-" Jay started rambling wistfully, but the daughter of Hades cut him off abruptly.

"Jay, I do understand that you are fond of Mel, but when we have a conversation do you realize she's all we ever talk about!" Grace exclaimed, missing the times when her best friend wasn't obsessed with that girl. The daughter of Hades loved her sister, but hearing about anyone non-stop could be annoying. Jay sighed, but then his eyes went wide with an idea.

"Have you ever wondered if furniture has feelings?" Grace shook her head, laughing and reluctantly listened. He kept talking and Jay's ridiculous babbling turned into fawning over Mel, so after a while she tuned him out so she could think about more important things…

* * *

**Melissa Colt**

Mel watched as Percy and Annabeth fought each other in the arena. The couple had swift movements and fast reflexes; sometimes it was hard to figure out who was winning. "Give up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted to him as she dodged his lunge.

"Not gonna happen, Wise Girl!" Percy said in response. The blonde tackled Percy to the ground so that she was on top of the sea-lover. The legendary couple broke out into fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs.

Green Aphrodite kids whizzed past Mel as they chased the twins of Hermes. She snorted and chuckled. _Nice job guys._ Girlfriends… such a foreign word to her, as in meaning she had didn't have many friends who were girls (not counting her Half-sister Grace).

"Hey look! A new camper," Drew shouted, stopping the teens running behind her. "And it's a boy!" The girls joyfully squealed and ran over to the entrance, leaving the boys.

Mel cocked her head to look at the new demigod. He had golden messy windswept hair, with tan skin and piercing electric blue eyes. She scowled; he's going in a special place in her brain called: Things that tick her off. The new guy's ego was so big it has stretch marks! If anything the boy looked like an Aphrodite kid (She only talked to Piper and Lacey).

"I am Adonis Catastrophe, son of Zeus!" Adonis boomed, and Mel rolled her eyes. Some demigods gasped and muttered questions like:

"Zeus broke the oath?"

"How old is he?"

"Is he taken?"

Jason popped out of the crowd and stood in front of Adonis, raising an eyebrow. "We look almost the same…" The other son of Zeus stated, looking at his half-brother from head to toe.

Adonis scowled; okay, Mel definitely did not like him. Leo emerged from the crowd and put a hand on Jason shoulder. Compared to Jason and Adonis, he looked like a gnome.

"Calm down pretty boy! No frowns will be seen in Leo's turf!" Leo joked, but quickly regretted it when Adonis gave him a death stare.

* * *

**Addison Brooklyn Carter**

The new camper… Gods, where does Addie begin?

While people showed Adonis around camp, the son of Zeus kept looking around as if he was looking for someone. Turns out he was 18, which meant Adonis would either leave soon or he would stay and train the younger kids (Addie doubted it).

Adonis was incredibly rude to the big three children, and seemed to take himself a bit too seriously. Addie didn't look into it that much, she had better things to do then think about that guy. The daughter of Athena sat in her cabin, talking to Annabeth about architecture.

* * *

**Adonis Catastrophe**

Ugh, so this is the place Luke was talking about; Camp Half-Blood, thought the son of Zeus. When Adonis arrived here, his main priority was to find Percy Jackson, befriend him, and then execute him.

Percy did kill his blood brother after all, so Adonis wasn't afraid to. Oh, how he missed Luke!

Percy will pay. Adonis's half-brother, Jason and his puny little friend Leo were getting in the way! The two pests would not leave him alone so he couldn't just find the son of Poseidon and kill him. And these weird girls kept following him around and taking pictures. How is he even supposed to find the son of Poseidon now?

"Percy! Wait up!"

Adonis swiveled his head towards the voice.

"Hey G-Man! What's up?" Percy Jackson asked. Percy was 10 feet away from him! So close, but yet so far… Adonis decided to ask Leo about him.

"Hey Leo?" The Hispanic elf turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Leo responded, snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

"Who's that?" The son of Zeus asked, acting dumb.

"Percy Jackson? You've never heard of him? Hero of Olympus, Savior of the World, The most famous child of Poseidon there ever was?" Adonis shook his head.

"Basically…" Leo started ruling off his whole life story (which contained very useful info), and the blonde haired demigod listened intently. Adonis didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

**Evil Adonis your trying to kill Percy! :3 He didnt even kill Luke dummy! **

**Anywho, Heyo! I hope you liked the first chappy! More of introducing then plot thickening but hey! Theres one more demigod you guys get to meet, but in the next chapter! The way I will write the P.O.V's is based on there personality, for example: if you look back at Grace's her is more high vocabulary, and then at Melissa's is chill. **

**This story is dedicated to: ShimmeringDaisyFace, BrunaMoonLight, XxBurning AngelxX, VirtualViola03, Miss Semi-Dependent, and XxBarely AlivexX for their OC's!**

**R&R Please~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grace

Grace snaps awake, brown curls wild, green eyes scared.

Scared.

A word the daughter of Hades was quite familiar with, sadly.

The shifting of the sheets caused Mel to stir a bit, so if Grace was going to reflect on the dream without making the shadows destroy the cabin (Limbs stretched across the walls, threatening to copy her mood,) she would have to take a walk.

Grace Kulash didn't care if anyone saw her raggedy old crocodile tee she woke up in. The only person's whose opinion mattered to her was Mel's. And of course, Jay's.

The moonlight blanketed the trees, and spirit nymphs waved to her. Grace waved back, putting on a weak smile for the nymphs' sakes but anyone who knew her could see in her eyes she was at her breaking point.

The stars shimmered off the lake, and Grace dipped her feet in, morphing the reflections into scattered dots. Like her mind.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around, the daughter of Hades let her green eyes swell with tears.

Grace was frozen, still in time, watching wars and other monumental moments pass through her little window.

Recessions. Depressions. Nuclear weapons.

She had to watch her mother die, green eyes that matched her own, shattered.

Grace watched her favorite leg warmers being sold to a little girl on the streets of Newark. Grace spared a small smile.

Grace's luck sucked. She couldn't get stuck in the Lotus Casino, or even the Underworld. She was unconscious but conscious, shackled in a time-freezing cave in the middle of nowhere.

She remembered the moment her green eyes snapped open, light flooding her retinas, making her wince. Grace hadn't seen light in such a long time.

She let out a scream, and the shadows came to her command. They freed the daughter of Hades, and she was forever grateful.

Grace's weak fingers prodded at the uncomfortable shoulder pads that were in style and ripped them from their seams, leaving the scratchy fabric to scrape her skin.

The daughter of Hades walked for a very long time, finally after days arriving in a city, teased hair flopping all over the place. She walked into a 7-Eleven, grabbing a two dollar bill she was supposed to spend on lunch the day earlier.

She bought a bag of Lays, listening to the radio.

But it wasn't Ronald Reagan's voice booming through the static. It was someone else's.

But he said he was the president!

The lady a few feet away seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but who was just speaking?" Grace hoped she didn't look like a homeless kid.

The lady didn't make eye contact, but she responded with, "Barack Obama, sweetie. Do you need help finding your mother?"

Barack Obama wasn't exactly the best answer.

Walking down the street, Grace watched the people. They wore skinny jeans, yes, but where were the seams that her mother always made when she helped Grace make her Jordache jeans skinny? The denim looked like it was made like that.

What were those colors... Earth tones? Where's the bright colors? And why is no one's hair big?

She walked around where ever she was, searching for a newspaper.  
2013.

No, Maisy must be playing a trick on her. It's 1981.

...

Grace hated the music. It was sounded like Disco! But Disco is dead...

And the talk music? They called it rap, she thought. That's stupid.

Where's the Clash? Her mom had just bought her the record with Rock the Casbah on it. She loved it.

Humming Hungry Heart, Grace ignored the disgusting beats.

...

And then there were the monsters. All the monsters.  
It took her months to reach Camp Half-Blood, half-dead. traumatized.  
...

Grace blinks her eyes, and is transferred back to where she laid, on the dewy grass, tee shirt damp, and stars sparkling above her.

A voice appears from behind her.

"I guess you can't sleep either." Jay's voice was comforting and familiar.

"Yeah. Nightmares." The daughter of Hades's voice cracked, showing a rare sign of weakness.

Grace's best friend of three years wrapped his arms around her and she sobs.

Relax, she tells herself. It'll all be fine.

Plus, Jay is probably thinking of Mel.

Mel will probably be worried anyway.

So, Grace brushes herself off and heads back to her cabin.

She ignores the nightmares and shrugs off Jay.

Crawling into the cool black sheets, Grace closes her tear stained eyes.

"Grace... Where were you?" Mel's sleepy voice echoes through the room.

"Uh, nowhere..." Grace groans, flips her head over.

"You're explaining tomorrow, you understand?" Mel scolds from across the room.

The sisters are about to fall asleep with the orange light fleeting through the window when the door knocks.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Heyo! I am happy to say I am now co writing this with ShimmeringDaisyFace! Love her XD Next chapters are past sorta of chaps like this one ^ so yep! R&R~! **


	3. Chapter 3: Jay

Hello?" Jay muttered quietly into the Hades cabin. "Grace? Are you okay?" He pushed open the cabin doors slowly, lantern swinging.

"Jay, leave please, I'm fine!" Grace pleaded, green eyes wide, annoyed... and is that fear?

"Uh… um no you aren't..." He stuttered under the wild-haired girl's glare.

"Jay, she's fine..." Mel snapped, turning over in her bed.

Jay sighed. "If you call crying for no reason a sign of happiness and joy, then I don't know where you've been living." Jay retorted. Mel bolted up and threw the covers off.

"You were crying? Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"Mel calm down!" A voice called.

"Shut up Nico!"

"I'm fine, and you said so yourself I didn't need to explain until tomorrow!" Grace argued, smirking. Grace is never one to lose a battle.

"No, you're telling me now." Mel was practically murderous.

"Fine…" Grace started explaining what had happened and this was the first time Jay actually listened to someone tell a story in a long time. She was frozen in time by her father, in order to survive. That must suck waking up and finding out you've been frozen in time for 22 years… She legally 37! That's weird. She must have been really confused!

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mel asked. "We're sisters!" Jay honestly didn't know why Mel was mad.

"You never asked. And hey, I transition well!" Grace stated, shrugging.

"Ugh." Her sister groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Jay hesitated to say goodnight to them.

"Well, uh bye." He mumbled. taking his lantern and heading out the door.

"Jay! You've gotta help us!" Someone shouted.

"What do you want Travis?" Jay asked.

"We pulled another prank on the Ares Cabin and now they're gonna-"

"YOU PUNKS ARE DEAD!" Connor winced and ran off. "Connor! Don't leave me!" Travis called after him, running. "Uh oh…" Jay muttered. "Where are they?" Clarisse yelled. "Uh…" Jay slowly pointed in the wrong direction and watched the teens run after them. The last time Jay got into the way of bullies it ended up being a huge fight. Luckily he took judo lessons (which he was awesome at) when since 1st grade, courtesy of his father. In 5th grade, swarms of cockroaches invaded the classroom and Jay got almost blamed by Wesley Manston. His father stood up for him during school though. His mother told him to never run away from a fight and to be strong, and in result Jay responded he didn't like one sided battles. She then told Jay where Camp Half-Blood was and that it would challenge him, so on the thirst for adventure, he packed up his things and set off to find the camp.

A month later, he found a magic spear in the woods with the ability to heat up at the tip. It was possibly a present from his mother but he doesn't actually know.

So now he's here talking to himself, not being able to sleep. Jay shot off towards the Enyo cabin and collapsed on his bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Heyo! Sorry for the wait and if you didnt know last chap was Daisy's! This was not at all my best chapter. But I promise it will get better! So yeah! Also I have new ideas for stories which are located in my bio and you can vote on my poll! And in conclusion, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN! R&R please~!**

**UPDATE: Jay's past rewrote due to lack of detail**


	4. IMPORTANT

**READ IMPORTANT!**

**Prepare for Rage**

* * *

I am not quitting this story or whatever but this is **REALLLY IMPORTANT!**

The **GOVERNMENT** is planning to **SHUT DOWN FANFICTION** due to copyright...

**DO THEY REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT IF WE WERE SAYING THE BOOKS WERE OURS WE WOULD BE WRITING FUCKING FANFICS?!**

**LOOK UP BILL PIPA**

This is serious shit. Sign petitions! Do **EVERYTHING** you can to save our beloved site! **PLEASE! I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! SIGN THAT PETITION VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

https

:/ petitions.

whitehouse.

gov/

petition

/stop-sopa-2013

/LMzMVrQF

**May get enough signatures!**

**I love you all you guys!,**

**Taz :(**


End file.
